The Gay Shades of Theodore Grey
by d gibken
Summary: My dad is Christian Grey, the powerful multi millionaire business man that everybody knows, and I happen to be his gay son.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Theodore Raymond Grey. I'm 15 years old and I'm gay. Yes, Christian Grey, multi-millionaire, CEO and founder of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc oldest son is gay. Who would have guess right? Well I am, and people are just going to have to deal with it.

As a little kid I would always ask Santa for cars, transformers, legos, guns, and all those things little boys would play with but then Phoebe came along and I started spending more time playing with her toys then with mine. I saw it normal back then playing with her dolls and make up since mom and dad never said anything about it. As I grew older I tried to enjoyed having son-father quality time with my dad but eventually we stopped. I would complain that it was boring and that I wanted to go home and be with mom. Now he does that with the twins, Alexander and Christopher.

He would take me fishing, sailing, hiking and all of those things but I just wasn't having the fun I was suppose too. Even now when all the men in the family, which is grandpa Carrick, grandpa Ray, uncle Elliot, uncle Ethan, uncle Jose, the twins and dad decide to have guy quality time,I bail out. It's a no no for me and I find everything they talk about boring.

I'm not trying to sound cocky or conceited but I know I'm good-looking. Everybody tells me that I look just like dad, I have his copper colored hair and facial features, well except the eyes of course, those I got from mom. Physically I'm lean, don't have big buff muscles, except on my legs those I keep them toned and fit from all that running I do, am 5'7 not to tall not to short, thank god I don't have broad-shoulders most guys have like dad, I was lucky on the facial and body hair meaning I don't have a lot, nothing a razor or wax can't fix.

People would think that am your typical twink and I guess there right in a way. I mean I do shave or wax unwanted hair but I don't wear lip gloss or foundation or any type of makeup, well not yet but I wouldn't be oppose to it in a future. I don't have your typical gay voice tone either, another thing I'm grateful for. I don't swag my hips when I walk but I don't walk like I have something stuck in my ass. I do become a sassy bitch smart mouth when someone tries get smart with me or try to intimidate me because of my sexual orientation. I'm gay but I know how to defend myself, that I'm grateful with dad and Claude Bastille and maybe some of my friends too.

I do like sports though, I'm in the soccer team which I'm the captain by the way. The guys don't have mind me being gay not no more. I mean they didn't even know till they found out. I'm out to everybody, my family, my friends and pretty much all the world knows Theodore Grey is gay. But it wasn't always like that a few years ago. I knew I was gay but just me only.

Before I came out, at school it was pretty difficult keep up with the secret of hiding who I was. I would always had to act manly, say manly things I had girls at school wanting to get on my pants all the time. All the guys on the team would always tried and hook me up with the most popular and hottest girls at school and I would always find an excuse and say no. My uncle Elliot would always tell me that at my age he had slept with all these girls he would meet at parties. Not soon after aunt Kate would slap him in the head with her hand. Grandpa Carrick would always ask when I was going to bring a girl for them to meet but I would always tell him I wanted to focus on my studies first.

It was just a few months ago when my dad found out about me. It happened one night when the whole family went to a charity event and I stayed home studying with my friend Derek a senior, for a big test that I had the next day. I had been studying for the past week and I was still having problem understanding the problems.

Dad told me is it was that important I could stay and I did. Derek and I were in my room. We had the music on low but it was still loud. I was reading a problem on my textbook when suddenly I felt Derek leaning on me and seconds later he had his lips on mine. He took me by surprise and told me that he knew I was gay.

I wanted to say something but his lips kissed me again and stopped me from saying anything. I kissed him back and we started making out. One thing led to another and the next thing we're shirtless in my bed kissing, touching, and humping each other.

Suddenly I got on my knees and started pulling down his pants along with his boxers and took his big hard cock on my mouth. That had been the most amazing feeling I had ever felt in my whole life, tasting Derek's pre-come in mouth I started bobbing my head back and forth making him hiss and throwing his head back with pleasure.

I was so lost in the sensation of blowing Derek and me rubbing my hard on through my pants when suddenly he pushed me off and covered himself with the first thing he found. I looked at Derek confused from the floor and after a few seconds I followed his eye gaze. My dad was standing by my door with his hand on the handle with wide eyes and mouth open looking at the show we were giving him.

Derek quickly got up, zipped up his pants, put on his shirt, gathered all his things and excuse himself. Leaving me alone on the floor looking at my dad.

Shit, how was I going to explain to him what he just seen? I couldn't tell him, _"Dad this isn't what it looks like, I can explain"._ I mean I know I was gay but he didn't and if he did, he probably wanted me to tell him in person and not finding his son blowing his friend on his room. My life couldn't get any worst.

* * *

Hey everybody hope you guys like this first chapter. I read so many stories regarding Teddy and none of them make him gay. So I'm making him gay here. I'm 23 years old and am a gay guy myself so I know what I'm writing about when it comes to the life of a homosexual person. I will be putting some of my experiences of being gay into the character.

Teddy is 15, Phoebe is 12, they have 8 year old twin brothers Alexander and Christopher, and Ana is pregnant with their fifth child, Alana Grey.

***If you don't like it don't read or comment on it. I know how some of you can get and I'm not going to up with any of that bullcrap**


	2. Chapter 2

Dad keeps looking at me like I'm a stranger and I don't know what to say to that. Would he love me more or less if I'm gay? I'm so scare of his re-action that I ask him the first thing that I comes out of my mouth.

"_Dad what are you doing here? weren't you suppose to be at the charity event with mom and the kids? Why are you back so early?"_

He keeps looking at me, his imitating stare feels like its punching holes through me. Finally after a long silence he says,

_"Put your shirt on and meet me in my office". _With that said he leaves.

Fuck, what now? Well, I must as well get it over with. I get up and put my shirt on and leave my room. As I'm making my way to my dad's office I feel like my mom deserves to know what happened too. If my dad knows my mom should also know, why keep it a secret now. Eventually I'm going to have to tell everybody, _not that my dad caught me giving a guy a blow job, not that_. But the fact that I'm gay.

I make my way to the living room and Phoebe is watching Frozen with the twins, _"let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore...", _the twins sing sloppily to the lyrics.

_"Phoebe do you know were mom is?" _I ask her.

_"I think she's at her room, why? What you do now big brother? You look like you just got caught doing something you were not suppost too." _She says skeptically.

_"Well yeah something like that, thanks."_

_"I will find out teddy bear you know I always do hahahaha", _she says looking back at the television.

I'll worry about telling them later, now I have to find mom. I go up stairs to my parents room and knock on the door.

"_Come in", _she says.

_"Hey mom, am I interrupting?"_

_"No teddy bear of course not, I was just talking to aunt Kate, was making sure I was feeling alright. Can't wait till your sister gets out seriously, she's worst then all you four together. Anyways, what's wrong teddy bear? Is everything alright baby boy?" _She asks worryingly.

"_Mom ummm can you you come with me to dad's office plea-please" _I stutter.

_"Theodore is everything alright? Why do you want me to go to your father's office? Is he there too?_

_"Yes mom his there too. Mom just come with me please, I have to tell you something" _I reply.

_"Alright then, lets go"_

I'm acting like I committed a crime which I did not. Deep inside I'm still a man and I'm going to face my dad like the man that I am. Either he likes it or he doesn't.

We stop at my dad's office and I look at my mom, she nods me to open the door and we go in. My dad is typing in his laptop and when he looks up he looks surprise that my mom's with me. He probably thinks I brought her with me so she can't intervene but the truth is I want her to be here so I can both tell them that I'm gay.

_"Anastasia what are you doing here?"_

_"Teddy told me to come, so you both are going to tell me what's going on. Why do you want to talk to Teddy and why is he asking me to be present huh Christian?"_

_"It's not dad mom, it's me. Please sit down."_

_"Alright then, but your starting to scare me Theodore, please tell me."_

Oh god this wasn't the way I wanted to tell them but what's done is done. And the blowjob couldn't make it any worst.

_"Mom, dad I'm gay". _I say without remorse, there it's done can I go back into my room? Unfortunately I'm not that lucky so no, I have to face my parents and their long silence.

Mom looks like she just saw our dog, Empress talk and dad well he looks like dad pretty much when his not pleased. Suddenly mom starts laughing uncontrollably, tears forming in her eyes and her face going red from so much laughter. Dad looks at her like she's going crazy while she continues laughing hysterically. She eventually stops, grabbing a tissue from dad's desk she wipes her eyes, stands up and hugs me really tight. She moves back a little and says,

"_About time you told us Teddy" _she says smiling.

What did mom just say?! Did I hear wrong or did she just said about time I told them? She looks at me like she can read my mind and continues.

_"Teddy bear I knew all along you were gay. Ever since you were little I knew. And no Teddy, the fact that you liked to play with Phoebe's toys wasn't a reason. You were a child, I have always been against putting labels with you kids when it came to toys and other things. If you wanted to play with her dolls and tea party sets I'd let you because that's what made you happy, your father on the other hand was hesitant but I didn't care. I don't know how to explain it but I knew you were gay all along. Gay or not you will always be my son Teddy and I will always love you just the way you are." _She finishes with tears running down her face. This were happy tears now.

_"Mom I..."_

Mom looks at dad smiling and tells him, "_Christian baby you haven't said anything, our son just came out so us. Why are you so silent?"_

"_Oh no Anastasia that's not the main reason why his telling us, go on Theodore tell your mother why you decided to tells us just now, go on son" _Dad says looking at me.

"_Teddy was wrong? What is your father talking about? What reason is there?"_

Hope mom still loves me when she knows the real reason I'm coming out to them.

_"Mom when you guys left I stayed with Derek on my room remember? Well we were studying and suddenly he leaned on me and kissed me and said he knew I was gay. I kissed him back and from there it let to another thing. When dad came into my room, he uhhh he found me on my knees performing oral sex on Derek." _I finish, avoiding looking at my mom to the eyes.

_"Christian is this true? Did you really walked on them?" _Mom asks dad.

_"Yes Anastasia, I walked in finding my son blowing the shit out of his friend's dick." _Dad says.

_"Christian watch your language, don't express yourself like that, specially not about our son" _Mom tells dad angrily.

_"Mom I'm really sorry I..." _Dad interrupts me,

_"Oh yes you are Theodore, you are not to see that boy ever again you hear me? How old is he anyways? I know his older then you" _

_"His a senior he just turn 18 years old last month, dad"_

_"His an adult by law, I will have him expel from school and arrested for molesting and engaging sexual conduct with a minor. His going to wish he was never born that asshole." _

_"Dad please don't, he didn't force me at anything, it was all my fault. He didn't ask me to do anything I didn't want too. Dad I don't want to start a scandal at school please don't do anything like that I beg you. Mom please tell dad not to press charges against him."_

_"Christian please listen I know that what Theodore did what's wrong but..." _Mom intervenes but dad cuts her off.

"_Theodore you don't know what your saying, how can you say all that shit? This whole gay coming out thing is non sense. For god's sakes your just a child. You don't know what you want. I... I can't accept you being something your not. Your going into a phase were your mind is really confuse making you think you are someone your not. And most important you shouldn't under any circumstances be engaging into any sexual activity until your of legal age, do you understand me Theodore?" _

Dad finishes, running his hands through his hair. He walks over to his liquor cabinet and pours himself a drink, shoving it in one go. I look at him in shock. His words playing in my head, "_I can't accept you being something your not", _he says. In other words he doesn't accept me being gay. Wow of all the reactions I was expecting from dad I definitely was not expected being rejected by him.

_"Christian are you listening to yourself? Teddy is gay, and nothing is going to change that. His not confused or going into a "phase". His never going to stop being our son because he chooses to live his life differently. Christian of all the things we been or seen together I would have never thought of you seen a homophobic." _

"_I not homophobic, I just don't think his is what he says he is. Maybe if we got him to talk to Flynn, he could help him figure out this confusion his going through and he shouldn't be having sex of any sorts. His underage goddam it". _My dad says desperately taking another drink.

"_God listen to your self Grey, Flynn is not going to make him change his mind. He already choose to be what he wants to be. You are born gay, you don't become gay. Plus Christian who are you to judge someone sexual preferences huh? You of all people should be the last to judge. Are you forgetting the life you used to live before you met me? Or do I have to remind you that this is nothing compare to what you and Elena..."_

_"Anastasia enough!" _Dad cuts off mom out of nowhere. Almost choking on his drink, dad's reaction towards mom's words look as if he just got stabbed on the back with a knife. But what does she meant that what he did was worst then what I did? Who is this Elena? Is it one of dad's old girlfriends before he met mom?

Either way I hate seeing my parents fight because of me. My mom is due any day now and she shouldn't be working herself out like that arguing with dad. I know that what I did was wrong but he has no right to judge me. I love him with all my heart but I'm not going to let him or anyone else make me feel less because of what I am.

_"Mom please stop arguing, your pregnant and it could harm the baby."_

_"Dad I'm really really sorry you had to find out like this and I'm sorry you walk into my room and seeing what you saw but I'm not confuse of what I am. I'm gay and no therapy or treatment is ever going to change that. I love you and your my dad but I'm not going to let you try and change me into something you think is right. I love you all with your virtues and defects and I expect the same from you. Now I'm taking mom to her room because this stress is not going to do the baby any good. Goodnight dad."_

_"You can sleep tonight on the guestroom Grey," _my mom says and with that we leave my dad alone in his office.

As soon as we get to her room I release the tears I had been holding for so long. Hearing my dad saying those things really hurt me. My mom takes us to the bed, hugs me really tight and lets me cry on her chest like when I used to be little. I love my mom so much. And now I need her more then ever. She runs her hand through my hair letting me cry until I start to drift into a sleep that will ease this pain for a little while.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this second chapter. Christian is an asshole I know. He will change his mind so don't worry. Review and if you any ideas feel free to share on a message.


End file.
